(R)-9-[2-(Phosphonomethoxy) propyl]adenine (“PMPA”) or “tenofovir” can be used to make phosphonomethoxy nucleotides. Identifying new solid forms of tenofovir that could be used in a more efficient synthesis of phosphonomethoxy nucleotides is desirable.